


these small comforts

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Schmoop, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe stops by Han's ship after escaping the First Order and gets the comfort he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these small comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> creepy_shetan Prompted author's choice, any rare pair, Whisper of the Heart
> 
> We needed some good fluffy Han/Poe so I thought..Why Not =D

Poe wasn't ready to go home. He wasn't ready to face the people he worked with. It was really hard to be weak when he put up a facade he was strong, not to mentioned he wasn't sure with the mentally trying day he had he was ready to be coddled by resistance members just yet....being treated like he was glass would only make things worse.

It was why he stopped at Han's first. Sure, knowing the man, who oddly became his lover, would seem to be the last person to seek comfort from; but Han, he knew him too well. He knew what he needed, especially in situations like this.

From the moment Poe came aboard the ship, Han never pestered him. Only told him to talk when he was ready. Poe would when it came to Han, but in this scenario, knowing who the cause of the torture he endured was he needed to wait for the right time.

It was after Poe let Han clean his wounds from the torture, during which Han cracked jokes how the once great war hero was glad Poe was able to take his training he gave him to good use so the ace pilot in the resistance could smile, was when he told. 

They were lying in the tiny bed they so often shared. Poe was curled up into Han's side, his head lying in his lover's chest. Han ran his fingers through dark hair like he always liked and his arm was drapped around his side. It was the first time in hours he felt truly safe. 

"Ben tortured me you know," Poe said quietly. He could see Han frown at the corner of his eye as tensed beneath him. Maybe it was in ill taste to bring up his son, especially in this rather quiet and affectionate moment. Poe began to lift his head, "I am sorry I should have said..."

"Shh it's fine," Han said nodding as he gently settled Poe's head back against his chest, "I haven't made my peace with my son going to the darkside, but I mentally prepared myself for something like this to happen one day. Did he find out about...us when he looked into your head?" Poe shook his head. it was the one piece of information he made sure to keep hidden, that he was in a relationship with his captor's father, "good...I don't want to imagine what he would have done to you if he found out." 

Poe winced at that. He did think of the possibility. Ben could have ignored years of friendship and beat him harder. He could have raped him, to violate his father's "prize". Or worse, he could have killed him and dropped Poe's corpse on his father's ship. All of which Ben would have done to break the man he grown to resent.

"Shhh," Han said kissing Poe's forehead hoping to calm him, "you're okay. You're safe. You're going to be okay, I promise."

"How do you know," Poe said trying to let Han's embrace calm him down.

"Trust me kid," Han said with comforting grin on his lips, "you and me are alike, and I was in this same position when Vader tortured me...I turned out okay you will too, there are so many people that love you...me the most of course, that won't let you break."

Poe smiled as he lifted his head kissing Han gently on the lips before settling his head back down on Han's chest.

"I am going to hold to your word darling," He said nuzzling his head deeper getting comfortable. He soon let himself begin to drift off to sleep, "you'll be here if I have a nightmare right?"

"As long as the rathtars don't escape which I doubt I'll be here," Han answered with a chuckle, "If you need to stay here a couple of days I'll contact Leia...she'll understand."

"I'll take you up on that," Poe yawned, "I haven't taken a vacation in a while."

He let his body calm as he closed his eyes. He let the sensations engulf him. The feel of lips brushing the skin of his forehead. The scratch of nails on his scalp like he liked. But it was the sound of Han's heartbeat that let him drift off to sleep in his lover's protective embrace. 

Not a single nightmare plagued his dreams, because Poe knew when he was in the arms of the man he loved...nothing could touch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Canon never happened so it doesn't ruin this cute scene k? Ill go after people with fishes if they ruin it XD
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
